The present disclosure herein relates to a paper and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a light emitting paper and a method of forming the same.
In a broad sense, paper refers to an object formed such that vegetable fibers are dispersed in water to be flattened and entangled with each other and are then dried. Paper in a broad sense is roughly classified into Korean paper and foreign paper, Korean paper is classified into hand-made paper and machine-made paper, and foreign paper is classified into paper in a narrow sense and paperboard. Korean paper is formed mainly of bast fibers such as mulberry, hemp, or yam, and foreign paper is formed mainly of wood pulp.
Among foreign paper, paper in a narrow sense is formed by drying a single-layered fiber, and paperboard is formed by pressing multi-ply fiber layers. Wood pulp, which is a main material for paper (foreign paper), is mainly composed of cellulose fibers, and cellulose fibers strongly bind together through a hydrogen bond. In general, the length of a cellulose fiber is much greater than the diameter thereof, and cellulose fibers have micrometer-scale diameters.
Paper in a narrow sense is mainly used as a means for leaving behind records, and Korean paper is used only for lampshades, window papers, or the like, but is not directly used as a functional element.